Memories of Konoha
by TenTenRox1010
Summary: As Tsunade looks out her window,she remebers the life of her villagers.


Tsunade was sitting at her desk. She was admiring the craftsmanship and the work that had been put into the desk .She was cleaning out her files and pictures of her family. Her eldest daughter, Lita had just become a chunin, and she was expecting another baby in 3 months.She put the picture of her husband, Jiraiya,in her bag with all of her possessions.She sat down once more, turned her chair around and took one last view out her windows at the village.

Memories came swarming to her head. The Sand Village and the Leaf villages bonds had become stronger, with a marriage between the two villages. Shikamaru and Temari were married, and had gotten legal documents to stay ninja's in both their villages.

Sasuke had finally returned after years of training with Orochimaru. He came to Sakura and proposed to her six months after his return. Sakura had become a caring and doting wife, and was expecting a child in some time. The Uchiha household had finally been fixed up thanks to the help of Naruto

Ino was upset when she found out how Sai thought of her, so she decided to stop get fixated on boys, and became a stronger kunoichi. Her medical status had increased in only two years, but it only matched Sakura medical status when she was 13. Ino had gotten depressed after Sakura got married, and almost left the village to become a traveling healer. But the day she was about to leave, her father, Inochi, and former teammate, Chouji ran after her. Chouji grabbed her hand,and whispered in her ear,

"You may think that life isn't worth living without loved ones, but you have your father, mother, your teammates, and the one who admired you from afar. Me"

Ino was touched by Chouji's sudden confession, and fell down to her knees,and cried into her hands. How could have she never noticed Chouji? She felt awful. Her relationship with Chouji had gradually increased over two years ,and now they were married, and planning to have children.

Neji and TenTen had recently got into a big argument, and weren't speaking to one another for over a month. But Hiashi had noticed the decrease in Neji's effort to fight. Neji stayed locked up in his room for most of the day, either reading scrolls,or thinking about the fight.H e the decided after a week that he would kill him self. The way he thought TenTen felt about him was enough pain to bear. Somehow, TenTen got to thinking that the stupid argument was comepletely and utterly dumb, so she decided to come over to the Hyuga Household on Neji's birthday, the day he planned to kill himself. She had bought him a promise ring, and new weapons to train with. Hanabi, 15 now, opened the door and lead her to his room. TenTen opened the door to his room, dropped her gifts and gasped. Neji had laid out weapons on the ground standing straight up, pointing at him. He was going to jump off the top his bed on them, committing suicide. Neji started to fall, but TenTen jumped in to block his fall, wounding her back side.

"TenTen!" Neji gasped.He held her close to him, hearing her deep breathing ,when she finally whispered in between breaths,

"Neji…I…don't want…you to…..die…because…I never got to…say…..how I….truly felt…I…love…you."

TenTen was expecting nothing in return,but got a kiss instead.They were married about two years later.

"Tsunade-sama.It's time for the ceremony."Shizune said.

"I'm coming."Tsunade grunted.

Her last memory was the one she always wanted to remember. But duty always calls.

"Granny Tsunade,you're here!We can finally get started!"Naruto exclaimed with a smile. He was wearing his new robes,and was nervously twisting his wedding ring.

Tsunade walked outside to the balcony to find her husband, Jiraiya, Shizune, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Anko, his wife, and Konohamaru, all waiting excitedly in anticipation for the big event.

"Konoha citizens!For 6 years I have served you as Hokae. Now,it is time to carry the torch to the next generation." Tsunade spoke.

Naruto was waiting in the corner of the room,when his wife came in.

"Naruto-kun,you almost forgot your hat."

"Thank you,Hinata –chan!"

Before Naruto walked out,Hinata grabbed his hand, and squeezed for good luck, she then kissed him softly,and walked out next to him to the balcony.

"I present to you, the sixth Hokage, Uzamaki Naruto!" Tsunade shouted.

The crowd cheered with excitement, as Naruto walked out and put his fist up in the air, with excitement.

He finally accomplished two, not one of of dreams now. He became Hokage, and married the one he loved.

Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Lita belongs to me.

R & R


End file.
